


Sandwich

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, ends before the nookie-sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dayna is hungry, and Cally is too skinny to really fill her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Dayna had been sleeping with Cally since coming on board Liberator. Cally missed her clone sisters and Dayna missed her adoptive sister, Lauren. Most of the time all they did was cuddle, because they preferred men, and after all, Dayna was good at inventing things that 'go bang'. But even the most ingenious toys and friendly caresses just weren't enough for Dayna. "A girl's got needs, damn it," she told Cally one night, throwing her latest invention, the Vibropussy, across the rooom. "I want MEAT!"

Cally laughed. "We could talk Avon into letting us have a holiday."

Dayna frowned and threw herself sulkily into a chair. "I don't want a rent-a-boy. They're all the same."

"How would you know?" Cally asked, as she curled herself up to practise Auron yoga.

"I saw the vids in Avon's room."

"Dayna!" Cally sat up, shocked. "You should not have invaded his privacy!"

"I haven't invaded his privacy.... yet! Look, Cally, I know he likes men, but he likes women, too. And he's not like Tarrant, he won't get all gallant about sex. Or like Vila, make a big deal about it, and be upset if we decide not to do it again."

"We?"

"Well, you don't think I'd go and have Avon all by myself! I'm not selfish!" Dayna went over to Cally and cuddled up next to her, opening her eyes wide and looking as sweet as a kitten. "Please? Look, Cally, I know we're going to get killed one of these days, but I want to have a little fun first!"

Cally was weakening. "Well... what if Avon doesn't want us?"

Dayna grinned and bounced to her feet. "What? He's not blind! He can see how beautiful and desirable and clever and wonderful..." At that point, Cally broke out into giggles. "Look, if he's watching those horrible porn vids for relief, then he certainly won't say no, provided we tell him it's just... you know, for stress relief, that's all. And we're not expecting anything else."

Cally sighed. "You're not going to let up on this, are you?"

"No." Dayna went to their shared closet and began rummaging. "Help me find something that'll knock Avon's eyeballs out of his head."

"Oh, all right. The worst he can do is say no." Cally got up and began holding dresses up to Dayna, eying them critically.

***

Avon answered his door announcer with a 'What is it, I'm busy,' that wasn't really a question.

"It's me," Dayna said, "and Cally. We need to see you."

"Later."

"Avon, I could blow the door in," Dayna said, ignoring Cally's frantic negative headshaking.

The door slid open and Avon stood in the opening, giving Dayna a half-powered glare. "What is so impor...?" Avon's voice trailed off in mid-protest. Dayna was wearing a white lace gown that fit like a second skin, setting off the lovely velvet dark of her skin. Next to her, Cally was in red satin, cut up to the waist at the thigh and down to the navel from the throat. Avon visibly swallowed. "What the hell is this?"

Cally rolled her eyes at Dayna. "You're right. He must be as badly in need of sexual relief as we are. Avon... can't you guess?" 

"Ah." Avon backed up. "Crew relations... bad... and Dayna's too young... and you're alien..."

Dayna and Cally followed Avon into the room, shutting and locking the door panel behind them. "Avon," Dayna said in a voice like sun-warmed honey, "darling... we only want to fuck your brains out. Then we'll let you go back to giving orders."

"Yes," Cally added. "It's nothing to do with romance, or anything silly like that. We just want to use you sexually, without regard for your feelings. And then we'll forget all about you, and not have any more respect for you in the morning than we do now. Or any less, I suppose."

Avon blinked. "Ah. Well, I do prefer to make the advances, myself." 

Dayna pinned him up against the wall with her breasts. "We know you've been busy. We're just saving you time. Isn't this more efficient?" She put a hand down to his crotch and measured him. "Nice."

Avon coughed. "Dayna, I’m old enough to be your father."

"Oh, good, I hope you learned something in all those years." Dayna began running her nails up and down the increasingly obvious bulge in his trousers. "I love learning new things."

Cally stripped while Dayna kept Avon occupied. "We already visited the med-unit, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Just... "

"Lie back and think of the rebellion?" Avon said as sarcastically as he could manage with Dayna fondling his balls.

"If that arouses you." Cally went to his bed and programmed it to expand to triple its normal size.

"Oh, come on," Dayna said. "Please?"

Avon sighed. "All right. But only because you won't go away until I do." Avon grabbed Dayna and kissed her fiercely.


End file.
